Loving Draco
by Hp-Disney
Summary: One-Shots of The DracoxBlaire relationship. (Blaire is my OC that you can read more about in Horcrux Love). I decided to give more background on her so thus these stories came about!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Blaire Raven couldn't help it. At 13 she was falling very hard for someone. And she didn't like it one bit. She would have cared if it was a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Or even a Ravenclaw. But no it was a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin... It was Draco Malfoy. Blaire sighed. She couldn't believe her heart. She had a crush- a very obvious one at that- on her best friends' rival. Blaire turned down a corridor. She took to roaming the halls at night to clear her head to sleep. Thanks to the Weasley twins she gotten very good at being sneaky... Well maybe too good. As someone tall and strong smashed right into her.

"Hey, what don't you-" a hand covered her mouth.

"I'd shut up if I were you. And you should follow me if you don't want any trouble." She knew that voice...

"Yes because sneaking around with you, Malfoy won't cause any trouble." She could see his silver eyes glaring at her.

"I said shut up. Now follow me." He took her hand a started running. He ran down the corridor and turned. A few more paces and he was throwing her into a broom closet.

"Why?"

"Flich was coming."

"You just saved me."

"Well, yeah."

"But I'm a Gryffindor. And a friend of Harry's."

"And smart. And funny. And athletic. And really pretty." Draco had his ear to the door. He was oblivious to what he just said. "Probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"You think I'm pretty?" Blaire's voice cracked slightly. _Gee, thanks Gryffindor courage._

"I never-"

"You just did."

"Oh..." Draco's face was red. Bright red.

"I should have you know that care deeply about this boy."

"Oh..." Draco's eyes darkened. Blaire loved seeing his emotions through those expressive eyes. Nothing could be hidden.

"Though it's not whom most would think. He's not Ron or Harry."

"Oh?" Draco's voice and eyes perked up. Blaire smiled to herself. THen his eyes darkened again quickly, "He's probaly a Gryffindor." He mumbled.

"He's not even a Gryffindor."

"Oh?"

"He happened to be in your house. I believe you know him. He's tall. Blonde. Gorgeous. his smirk just makes me melt. Plays on the Quidditch team. Name means dragon."

"Oh!" Draco's face brighten at the realization. He smiled at her. Smiled! A real and loving smile.

"Is that all you can say?" Draco pulled her closer. Though they were in a broom closet. Not like it was spacious. He tucked a curl behind Blaire's ear and kissed her. Very slowly, very deeply. "Oh..."

"Now, who can only say one syllable?" He gave her his signature smirk.

She curled into his arms. For once Blaire wasn't going to have issues sleeping. Though how would she tell Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

Telling Harry

"Draco… We have to tell people."

"Oh…"

The sneaking around with each other was fun and exciting and hot but after a month her friends started getting suspicious.

"How will you tell Harry? I'm sure he won't handle that well."

"uh... "

"Can we go back to kissing?"

Blaire smiled and nodded. Draco's kisses were sweet and passionate. Even at 13.

The next morning Blaire walked into the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sat at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. She grabbed her usual breakfast: 4 strips of bacon, a scoop of eggs, a cup of pumpkin juice, and an orange. Today was the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. She watched Draco come into the Great Hall. He smiled at her and winked.

Draco stood on the Slytherin table, "Everyone I have a girlfriend!"

'Thanks for telling everyone Malfoy! Some of us don't care." Harry yelled back at him.

"I've been dating her for a month and everyone will care once they find out who I'm dating, Potter. Even you." Draco smirked. Blaire swallowed hard. Was he really going to do this now? SHe drank her pumpkin juice quitely.

"Then who is it?"

"I'll give her the Snitch after I've made the winning catch."

"Ha! Good one Malfoy!" Harry yelled back.

Draco winked at her again and she fought back her urge to smile. Then he stepped off the table and ate his breakfast.

"Can you believe, Malfoy?" Harry was angry. Everything Draco did annoyed him.

"I think it's sweet of him."

"What?"

"He likes his girlfriend and wants the whole school to know. Is that a crime?"

"Well no…"

"So let him be."

"You're defending him?" Ron's jaw dropped.

"I like romance. Love does weird things to people. MAybe it'll make Malfoy tolerable."

"I agree with Blaire." Hermione chimed in.

With that the conversation ended. Blaire sent a grateful look towards her best friend.

XXX

Draco was right, he made the winning catch. He held it up and smirked.

"Malfoy has made the winning catch! At breakfast this morning he said he'd give it to his girlfriend now who's the lucky/unlucky with?" Lee announced as Draco flew around the stands. Draco flew right up to the Gryffindor stands. Harry wanted to sit in the very front. He wanted to know which girl Draco was dating. It worked out well for Blaire. Because it meant she could just sit when he flew over.

Draco came right up to her. He presented the Snitch to her. Blaire stood up and kissed his cheek. The whole crowd gasped. Harry glared at the two of them and ran off. Ron just gaped at her. Hermione and Ginny well… they just rolled their eyes.

"NO! it can't be!" Lee shout, "I can't believe it either. But we are seeing it right now, everyone Draco Malfoy is dating Balire Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

The Break

Blaire Raven was crying into her pillow. It was their Fourth year and Draco just dumped her. It was almost a year. Right before the Yule Ball even. He said he had to go with Pansy. She cried as she replayed their argument.

"Blaire are you mental?!"

"What do you mean? I only asked if I could see you over Christmas holiday?"

"Exactly! My father would disown me if he knew how close I was to you!"

"What does that mean?"

"He can't find out I'm dating a Gryffindor."

"We've been dating for a year!" Tears began stinging her pale eyes.

"I know that. I'm not stupid."

"Coul've fooled me," Blaire crossed her arms and glared at him.

'THat's it!"

"What's it?"

"Blaire, we are through. You spend too much time with that Weasel and Potty!"

"Fine! This just means you'll go to the Yule Ball alone!"

"Yeah, right."

"Good bye, Malfoy," She walked out of the Room of Requirements letting the door slam behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Him Back

Christmas holiday just ended and Hogwarts was going to get busy with students excitedly returning. Blaire roamed the halls in a sad daze. She missed him. She leaned against a broom cupboard. The same one the snuck into multiple times to be together before the finally told people or decided to use the Room of Requirements. Blaire wiped tear from her cheeks.

"Blaire!" Her head whipped to the direction of her name.

"Dr-Draco?"

"I'm sorry. I was stupid."

"No argument there," he smirked at her comment.

"I told my Dad. He wasn't to thrilled but he gave me this to give you," He pulled a silver snake ring out of his robes pocket, "It's a Malfoy family tradition to give one's girlfriend this ring. He said that they have to have been together at least a year. Otherwise, the charm wouldn't work."

"Charm?"

"He didn't tell me what the charm was."

"I'm sorry too Draco."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course." She slid the snake onto her finger, "Let's pick up where we left off."

Draco leaned down and kissed her. Blaire wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Draco pushed up against the door.

"Isn't this our broom cupboard?"

"It is," He smiled and opened the door.

blaire sat curled up in his arms. Her pain stopped. Her Draco was back.

"Blaire?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't ever call me 'Malfoy' again. Hearing you say that almost broke my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

The End

Blaire Raven sat in the Three Broomsticks. She was twisting her dark raven black hair into a braid. She was very nervous. It was time for her to end things with Draco. She never dumped someone before and didn't know what to say. Blaire's sudden feelings for Harry Potter kept growing stronger. She never knew she liked him so much. Her feelings for Draco were still there but for Harry it was stronger. Maybe getting back with him was a mistake. Maybe he just liked him because she wanted to get Harry jealous. Or maybe she still really liked him but he was too much of a prick to deal with. Maybe the flame just burned out for her after the roughly two years. Or maybe she finally noticed how Harry looked at her. She bit her lip once more and ripped her braid back out and started it all over again... Blaire saw his blonde hair and evil smirk.

"Hello, my dear Blaire!" Draco kissed her cheek.

"H-hi, Draco." Her grey eyes looked down. _This is it, I have to do this._ She thought.

"Is something wrong?" His silvery eyes reflected worry. An emotion not usually expressed by Draco. But after their break Draco allowed himself to care much more for Blaire.

"Draco... I'm sorry. But I can't see you anymore."

"What?! Does this have to do with Potty?" The icy look was back as he sneered.

"Don't you sneer at me! I had strong feelings for you! I defend you very bloody day to other Gryffindors. Yet you still call my best friend and roommate a-"

"Mudblood? Well she is one! I guess her flithiness is rubbing off on you!"

"Everything is always someone else's fault. Have you ever thought that maybe you're the problem? That the pureblood Draco Malfoy is the one who is dirty? Because that what I see. I see a competitive little prat! Who only pretends to care about his girlfriend! Who turns everything into a competition! Who will never fall in love!"

"Blaire... You-"

"Of course I mean it Draco! I don't have positive feelings toward you anymore."

"But Blaire!"

"Don't 'But Blaire' me! Draco, do you even love me?"

"Blaire, I-"

"Save it, Draco. I know you don't. You broke it off with before the Yule Ball then asked for me back. But I don't love you Draco! Not anymore!"

Blaire watched Draco's eyes tear up. She pulled the silver snake off her finger and placed it in his cold hand. She watched him get up and leave. She looked around and saw people staring at her. She kept herself composed. After everything she wasn't going to cry in public over the bloody git. The bloody git who happened to be her first love.


End file.
